


Plans

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Count Olaf tells you about his new idea to take the Baudelaire's Fortune.
Relationships: Count Olaf/Reader, Count Olaf/You
Kudos: 9





	Plans

“And then, when those stupid children least expect it…” Count Olaf’s twisted smile stretches out just as the dark glint in his eyes seems to glisten with evilness. “… _ **we kill them.**_ ”

He stands there in a proud position, waiting for you to applaud his brilliant and most evil plan he has ever created, only to see you quirk an eyebrow at him with a playful smile on your lips.

“You do know that if the three of them die, you won’t get their inheritance… right?”

He loses his smile in less than one second, his expression turning to an annoyed one. “Yes, I’m aware.” He squints his eyes at you, almost snarling. “Your point?”

“The point is-” You stand up from your seat to walk closer to him, your smile widening. “-that you won’t get the money you’ve fought so hard for if they die.”

He grumbles under his breath, turning his face away in frustration. “I hate when you’re being smart.”

“And I love how creative you are, Olaf.” You tilt your head at him, catching his attention with the movement. “Your plan is great, I’m not saying it’s not, it just needs… a little adjusting.”

He seems to be interested in what you’re saying now, the man staying silent for a few seconds before he opens his mouth. “And what kind of adjusting will it need?”

“Well, for instance-” You slowly wrap your arms around his neck, approaching your face to his before you whisper your next words. “You could kill two of them… then keep the other one alive so you can collect the money one day.”

“I changed my mind…” He brightens up at your words, and he gives out an evil grin as he wraps his arms back around you. “I _love_ it when you’re being smart.”

“I have to. You’re being quite the competition here.”

His grin stretches out. “And I love when you compliment me.”

“You deserve it.” You give his lips a quick kiss before you part away. “Now let’s go prepare that amazing plan of yours.”

He chuckles darkly as you both step out of the tent. “ _ **I am amazing, yes.**_ ”


End file.
